In The Moonlight
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: He cut it open. He watched the crimson liquid flow down from the deep gashes in his wrist.


Yamia:hajimemashite and konichiwa minna-sans! welcome to my new InuYasha fanfic! yay!

Brago:for the last time no one cares...

Yamia:and like i said, just because you don't care doesn't mean no one else doesn't! now say the disclaimer!

Brago:grr...this Yamia does not own Zatch Bell, InuYasha, the title of this fanfic, or me for that matter. she only owns this idiotic fic...

Yamia:hey! enjoy the fic everyone!

-----

In The Moonlight

by Yamia Ishtar

-----

He cut it open. He watched the crimson liquid flow down from the deep gash in his wrists. He looked at it with fascination. The warm life blood escaping his body every second him wonder. Wondering why he was doing this again...wondering about himself.

'Oh yeah. Now I remember why. Im tried of all this.' he thought

He was glad he was doing this now. Under the new moon. Under the moonless sky. If he did it while the moon was still out, his hanyou powers would have healed him. Doing it as a human was better. Doing it without his pack was better too. No Kagome and Shippo to cry over him and try to heal him. No Sango to try reassure him.No Miroku no pray over him. He didn't deserve to be prayed over anyway. No more Kikyo. He was kind of happy he didn't have to see Kikyo anymore. She was starting to bother him anyway.

"Heh, and more of my bastard brother or that damn ookami." InuYasha laughed.

He looked down, he saw his jet black hair being covered in his blood. InuYasha laughed silently, finding his predicament rather amusing. He shook his head a little, starting to feel the side effects of major blood loss. He sighed a little. This was finally it.

-

"Im tired of playing for both sides koi. I just want to end it already and stay with you."

"I told you before InuYasha, if you let them know, they will think I have you under a spell, when you know its not true. And they will try and fight me until they die. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't want that! But...Im afraid if I keep fighting you, I might accidently kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that..."

A tear slid down InuYasha's face. A startled look appeared on Naraku's face and he was at InuYasha's side in a second. He hugged him and wispered words of comfort into his koi's ear.

"Don't worry. I will die and leave you alone." Naraku promised.

-

"Naraku, Im sorry. Im sorry this is the way it turned out."

The inu-hanyou started crying. He didn't know why he was crying. He wiped the tears with his haori's sleeve. InuYasha took a step foward and saw his world turn upside down. He had fallen, the blood loss making him uncoordinated.

"Im sorry...koibito."

InuYasha rolled onto his back and sighed. He had lost alot of blood and now he couldn't get up. His vision started to get blurry and he felt his body getting colder and colder.

'Why won't I die already? Im human now...it shouldn't take this long...'

'_I will never die and leave you alone. I love you to much to hurt you like that._'

'Is my heart holding out for Naraku? No, I can't. I love him...but I can't deal anymore.'

The hanyou's frail body suddendly became racked with vicious coughs. When it had subsided, he took his hand away from his mouth, which was covered in blood.

'My body must be starting to fail now, if Im starting to cough up blood.' InuYasha guessed.

He closed his eyes, starting to feel tired. He figured if he died in his sleep, he could at least go a bit happy, dreaming of his beloved. InuYasha sighed again.

'Naraku, Im sorry.'

-

Minutes later, lifeless black eyes popped open to meet the same black eyes. InuYasha had woken up when he felt his head being lifted of off the cold ground and onto something warm and soft. He saw the distorted form of his lover above him. He cracked a small smile.

"Naraku...Im surprised...you found me."

"Im surprised I found you still alive." Naraku joked.

"Not...funny. Don't bother...trying to save...me..."InuYasha was so out of it, he was having trouble talking.

"I will not stop you. I will, however, give you a painless death. But only if you wish it."

"But why? Why...would you...do that?"

"Because I love you and I do not wish to see you suffer like this."

"Fine. But it only means...more heartache for you."

"No, for I plan to bring you back." Naraku smiled evily.

"Wha-"

Naraku interrupted whatever InuYasha had to say by kissing him. InuYasha's eyes widened and then closed when he got used to the sudden kiss. Naraku raised his arm above InuYasha's heart. He moved InuYasha's haori where it blocked his heart and changed his hand into a spike. His red eyes opened and he plunged his hand into InuYasha's heart.

The sun had finally risen and shown down on the couple kissing below. Naraku pulled his arm out holding InuYasha's heart. He ended the kiss between him and the corpse below him. He layed InuYasha's head back on the ground and got back up.

"InuYasha, only if you wish it, you will rise and become mine forever. You will no longer belong to your pack nor will you remember them, you will only remember your adopted son, the kitsune child. If you choose not to rise, then I will lose you forever. That I do not wish." Naraku walked away, looking back once at his beloved on the ground, and then flew away.

Silver hair glittered in the sun and swayed slightly as a breeze passed through. Inuhanyou ears twitched as a bird started singing its morning melody. The wound in his chest healed instantly. InuYasha sat up and opened his golden eyes. He looked up at the blue sky and muttered:

"Naraku."

-----

Yamia:ah, tis such a beautiful fanfic! im in love!(hugs her fanfic)

Brago:tis such a waste of time. you should be studying and getting your grade average up to go to college.

Yamia:Brago! they don't need to know that!(blushes)

Brago:yeah right...

Yamia:minna-sans! i hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! please review ne? ja for now! come Brago-kun! into the sunset!(drives into a fake sunset)

Brago:...baka inu...(follows after her)


End file.
